Grounded
by TemperanceTales
Summary: Gold let out a dark chuckle. She was beyond impossible. And she was beyond in trouble.


_TemperanceTales: So this is a little spin off one shot from my story ALISON. Needless to say if you haven't read my other story this one won't make sense. I have many little scenes that I would like to put out there but don't want to slow my other story down. So I shall be probably doing this occasionally. __**I do not own once upon a time and I give full credit to the creators**__. Enjoy._

**Grounded**

"_You're grounded?_?!"

Alison winced as she heard her friend on the other end of the phone. The sun was barely coming over the hills as she looked out the window. Pushing her hair back, Alison said, "Much to everyone's surprise, yes."

"I never thought he would actually do it," Henry said, shocked, "So what's the plan now? Are you going to sneak out? Get your Dad to bail you out?"

"Nah, I think I'll actually stick this plan out," Alison said, a little mischievous smile, "I want to actually see what he does."

"…You have to be the first person I've seen eager about being grounded," Henry said with a sigh, "So how long are you grounded for?"

"Two weeks," Alison said, twirling her hair in her fingers, "Don't worry, it'll be done before you know it. Besides who knows what exciting adventures you'll have without me there."

"Hardly! Nothing ever happens when you're not here," Henry huffed and Alison laughed softly. She then said with a cheeky grin, "You never know. Anyway I should probably get going, I'll talk to you later Henry."

"Alright, call me tomorrow same time. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble," Henry said.

"I highly doubt I could get into anymore trouble, but regardless I'll make sure to do so," Alison said, nonchalantly, "Bye."

"Bye."

Alison hung up the phone, stretching out her arms. She was still in her pajama's, not bothering to have gotten dressed. Quietly getting to her feet, Alison crept across her bedroom to her door. There were noises down in the kitchen already, signaling that Belle was already awake making breakfast. Grinning, Alison then tiptoed down the hall and wandered over to Gold's bedroom. She had never actually taken a good look inside his bedroom before. Opening the door quietly, Alison peered in.

The room was nice, filled with fall brown and dull orange colors. The bed was surround by a somewhat see through curtains that were tied back. The sheets were fluffy and slightly messed up. On the bed, Gold was still sound asleep in his bed. Grinning with a little bit more slyness, Alison quietly walked into the bedroom. His face looked peaceful, but a small frown was upon his face. Well that was absolute unacceptable.

He needed to wake up.

Alison immediately climbed up on his bed and started bounce. Gold groaned as his hands went to his face as Alison jumped on the bed saying happily, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Gold groaned as Alison continued to bounce and he looked over at the clock. It marked seven thirty and he growled softly, "It's still early, Alison. Go back to bed."

"Nope!" Alison did stop bounce as she sat Indian Style on the bed. "I've been up for several hours and now it's about time you got up too!"

"Alison," growled Gold and she looked down at him with a cheeky smile. A sly smile of his own came across his face as he pointed out, "Your still in your pajama's. Which means it is early enough for me to go back to sleep."

"No, it means I'm grounded and I'm not bothering with changing yet."

"Go back to bed," groaned Gold, attempting to pull the sheet's over his head. Alison, however, grabbed them and yanked them back as far as she could. Gold glared at her and Alison scowled playfully and said, "You and my dad are the same. He hated getting up in the morning too. But regardless, it's time to get up!"

Gold had a mischievous spark in his eyes as he said with mocking menace, "Very well then."

Alison blinked and then tried to scrambled away. He caught her, however, tickling her sides. Giggling madly, Alison tried escaping but Gold was relentless. Alison finally relented, leaning against him in a fit of giggles. Gold finally stopped, hugging her tightly. Lightly kissing the top of her head, Gold watched Alison look up at him with a grin and he chided gently, "Now off with you. Since I'm up, you'll have twice as long to deal with me today."

"Don't you have to go work in the shop?" Alison said hopping off his bed. Gold moved his legs to the side of the bed and said, "No dearie, not today. As a matter of fact, _I'll_ be here all day. So there will be no sneaking off today."

"So what are we going to do, sit around all day?" Alison joked, her eyes filled with play. Gold shook his head and said, "Be careful dearie. I might have to add to your punishment."

"Why? Because I asked you a question?" Alison asked and Gold said swiftly, "Because you seem to be enjoying yourself far too much for someone who's grounded."

Alison rolled her eyes and then said, "Fine Mister Grumpy, I'm going downstairs. But if you go back to sleep, you're going to wish you stayed awake the first time."

Alison left in a rush, causing Gold to chuckle. Clever as she was, she was a bit arrogant. Leaning back into bed, Gold shut his eyes with a small smirk on his face. He heard her walking about the other room, talking to herself. Shaking his head, he settled back into the pillows relaxed. She was impossible.

Suddenly Gold felt something splash on his face. Gasping Gold sat up with a jolt. Wiping the cold water off his face, Gold saw Alison grinning in the doorway in the most triumphant manner possible. Tapping on the frame of the doorway, Alison grinned delightedly before leaving and said, "Told you."

Gold let out a dark chuckle.

She was _beyond_ impossible.

And she was _beyond_ in trouble.

"Good morning," Belle said as Alison came into the kitchen. Belle was already dressed, getting her coat on her petite frame. Alison looked at her curiously as she grabbed an apple asking, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm going to meet up with Ruby for breakfast," Belle said smiling warmly, "Is Rumple awake yet?"

"Yup, courtesy of me jumping on the bed and dumping water on him," Alison grinned and Belle shook her head. Walking over to her, Belle grabbed the keys off the table and said, "You honestly are going to get yourself into some serious trouble, Alison."

"I'm already in serious trouble," Alison said with a shrug, "I'm not allowed out of this house for the next two weeks unless it's something seriously important."

Belle once again shook her head but had a bright smile on her face as she patted Alison's shoulder. Alison watched Belle walk away from her saying, "I'll see you later."

"Mhm, if he doesn't kill me first," Alison said, eating her apple. She heard the door click shut as Alison sat down in one of the chairs. Eating her apple, Alison looked around the kitchen as the light from the morning shone in. It was peaceful, something that Alison didn't mind. Relaxing in the chair, Alison closed her eyes as she allowed the silence to overtake her.

A booming evil laughter, however, interrupted.

Alison jumped out of the seat, a grin appearing on her face as the apple laid forgotten on the table. Alison looked to the opening that lead into the living room as Gold came walking in with no cane and a somewhat maniacal smirk. She had forgotten about the no cane thing. Alison backed up and said, "You know, the whole cane thing is REALLY not fair."

"Oh ho, you have no idea dearie," Gold said, his voice sounding a tad bit more Rumpelstiltskin like, "how much trouble you have landed yourself in."

Alison bolted.

It was a bad attempt, not because she didn't get past him. Oh no, she got past him with no issue's. It was more the infinite amount of stuff that got in her way. Alison slipped, tripped, and stumbled over things as she managed to elude him by the briefest of seconds by shoving the things in his way. Alison finally ran to go up the stairs when Gold snatched her and carried her up the stairs, her laughter ringing in his ears. Alison struggled in his arms as she said, "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to bed," Gold said simply, "Much too early for either one of us to be fully awake just yet."

"What?! No!" scowled Alison as Gold took her back into her bedroom, "You can't do that!"

"Just one word for you Miss," Gold said with a triumphant smirk of his own, "Grounded."


End file.
